


when the day met the night

by hotelbooks



Series: works lowkey based off songs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comforting Calum, M/M, Oops, Sad Michael, calum is the sun, happy calum, i don't know what to tag, lashton aren't mentioned, michael is the moon, when the day met the night by panic! at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all, the moon didn't shine without the light of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey based off of "when the day met the night" by panic! at the disco and i highly recommend listening to this song bc it's so(((((:  
> this is also based off of this drawing http://sexin-stere0.tumblr.com/post/135597844804/the-sun-and-the-moon  
> which i really loved so credits to her!!

                there once was a boy who was as bright as the sun. the rays reflected in his golden brown eyes and radiated through his pearly white smile. his sun-kissed tan skin and raven hair were softer than the clouds surrounding the skies. the boy shined, literally shined. he left light in his footprints left behind and everything he touched with the delicate pads of his fingertips glowed with beauty. he spoke like the warm summer breeze whistling passed the  trees and the waves of the ocean’s waves rolling onto the beach. his voice sings like the birds of the early dawn, their songs ringing through the baby blue skies and bringing everyone out of their slumber. he was happy, content in the mornings, everything he encounters in the light of day making him smile brighter than any source of light on the face of this very earth he lived on.

 

                there once was a boy who was as bright as the moon. the stars shined in his emerald green eyes and flashed in the upward turn of his lips. his moonlit pale skin and bleach white hair were softer than the dark clouds surrounding the night skies and covering the stars. the boy shined, literally shined, yet saw himself as dim compared to the boy who was brighter than the sun. he left a soft glow in his footprints left behind and everything he touched with the delicate pads of his fingertips shone softly with raindrops that come in the early hours after dusk. he spoke like the cool winter frost leaving spreads of white across the trees and the ocean’s waves freezing before rolling onto the beach. his voice sings like the birds flying south as cold nights approach, going to warmer places to sing their songs in baby blue skies, and to bring everyone out of their slumber. he was sad, upset in the mornings, but more elated at night, when he could roam freely in peace without a care in the world, everything he encounters in the dark of night making him more content than he had ever felt when the bright lights flashed high above him. his heart was dimmer than any source of light on the face of this very earth he lived on.

 

                the boy with the sun-kissed skin and smile radiating with the sun’s rays had always admired the boy with the moonlit pale skin and emerald green eyes. he admired how slowly and cautiously the boy moved when the darkness overcame the light, as if to not disturb the silence around him. a soft smile was always at his lips as he dragged his fingers across the fresh blades of grass, leaving behind a trail of ‘morning dew.’ he wanted to bring brightness and happiness to the earth, but it was almost like he _couldn’t_. sometimes, the boy with sun-kissed skin and smile radiating with the sun’s rays would find the boy sitting in the complete darkness, tears escaping his eyes and wrecked sobs spilling from his lips. it was almost as if every time he spluttered roughly, a star that shined in his emerald green eyes would explode, leaving no trace of light in its wake. every cry would dim the sparkle in his eyes, and there was nothing the boy could do to help. the sun and moon could never touch.

 

                on the other end, the boy with the moonlit pale skin and emerald green eyes watched the boy with the sun-kissed skin and smile radiating with the sun’s rays from afar. he admired how far he would go to make beauty shine in everything, how he would take on life with a smile. there always seemed to be light left behind everywhere he went, and he was always so _happy_. the boy with moonlit pale skin and emerald green eyes wanted to be the sunlight, this boy was everything he was not. this boy was so beautiful; he glowed with joy, and brought it to others around him. if only he himself could be this way.

 

                alas, the boy with moonlit pale skin and emerald green eyes sat in the black void, watching around him as the stars danced around him in different forms and shapes. he was jealous of the sun, perhaps life would be better if he was bright instead of dim, if instead of the stars he had fluffy white  clouds and birds and plants and people and everything beautiful and happy. the moon was nothing special; it signifies that it’s time for everyone to leave before they’re taken by darkness. the clouds are dark, the birds fly away, the plants close up, the people go into their homes. everything that was once beautiful and happy hide away until the dark sky turns blue once again in the dawn. the moon often questioned why he even existed in the first place.

 

                he is alone.

 

                the boy with the sun-kissed skin and smile radiating with the sun’s rays hated to see the moon unhappy. while the moon only saw stars and darkness, there was so much more than that. yes, there are stars, but those stars are bright, and there is light shone down on lakes that make them look like crystals and leave raindrops on the grass that look like fireflies. yes, there is darkness, but the moon is the light to the dark. without the moon, the earth would be pitch black. the moon has a purpose, and he needs help finding it.

 

                the moon is crying.

the sun can’t take it anymore.

 

a loud, choked sob threatened to leave the pale boy’s lips when he felt an arm on his shoulder. almost immediately, he shot his head around and fell backwards, startled at the sudden contact. he was met with golden brown eyes and a bright smile, and to be honest, it was the brightest smile he had ever seen. his mind was racing, with thoughts of _he’s even brighter up close this can’t be forever this is an **eclipse** , he’ll keep moving and i’ll be forgotten. _it was a sudden shock when the sun spoke, with his voice like the song of birds the moon never got to hear.

 

“your eyes hold the galaxies, yet those galaxies are dimming. each time a tear escapes the galaxies it takes a star with it. don’t let the supernovas destroy that sparkle,” he mumbled softly, staring into the boy’s eyes like if he’d blink all the stars would die. the boy didn’t know what to say, so he just stared.

 

 

“you-you bring so much light, how to you do it?” he finally muttered, and the sun almost seemed to get brighter, if that was possible. he smiled, and the pale boy had mentally noted that it was the prettiest smile he’d ever seen.

 

“ah, but as do you. without the light from you, the night skies would swallow the earth and everything in it. without the light from you, nights would be darker and scarier. the light you give brings beauty and peace to the black.”

 

that was all the pale boy needed.

 

he flashed the boy with sun-kissed skin the brightest smile he could, wiping the tears from his face. stars swirled around him, dancing to their own melody, as the boy smiled back at him.

 

“i’m michael,” he said.

 

“calum,” the boy replied.

 

michael went to shake calum’s hand, but calum pulled the pale boy into a hug. as if on instinct, everything around them dimmed and the two boys shined brighter than ever before. it was an _eclipse_ , michael thought to himself. michael smiled brighter than he has ever smiled, and calum mimicked that smile. the boy with emerald green eyes let the stars dancing around him to float back into the galaxies in the green, sparkling and twinkling happily. golden brown could never outshine emerald green at that moment, and everything felt okay.

 

                there once was a boy who was as bright as the sun. the rays reflected in his golden brown eyes and radiated through his pearly white smile. his sun-kissed tan skin and raven hair were softer than the clouds surrounding the skies. the boy shined, literally shined. he left light in his footprints left behind and everything he touched with the delicate pads of his fingertips glowed with beauty. he spoke like the warm summer breeze whistling passed the  trees and the waves of the ocean’s waves rolling onto the beach. his voice sings like the birds of the early dawn, their songs ringing through the baby blue skies and bringing everyone out of their slumber. he was happy, content in the mornings, everything he encounters in the light of day making him smile brighter than any source of light on the face of this very earth he lived on.

 

                there once was a boy who was as bright as the moon. the stars shined in his emerald green eyes and flashed in the smiles he never failed to show. his moonlit pale skin and bleach white hair were softer than the dark clouds surrounding the night skies and covering the stars. the boy shined, literally shined, and he could finally see his special light. he left a soft glow in his footprints left behind and everything he touched with the delicate pads of his fingertips shone softly with raindrops that come in the early hours after dusk. he spoke like the cool winter frost leaving spreads of white across the trees and the ocean’s waves freezing before rolling onto the beach. his voice sings like the birds flying south as cold nights approach, going to warmer places to sing their songs in baby blue skies, and to bring everyone out of their slumber. he was happy, content in the mornings, but more joyful at night, when he could roam freely in peace without a care in the world, everything he encounters in the dark of night making him remember where he belonged. his heart was brighter than any source of light on the face of this very earth he lived on.

 

when michael had doubts, calum would stop by, give him a reassuring hug, and tell him he belonged exactly where he belonged. during this eclipse, calum would tell michael that he is the light in the dark, that he holds all the stars, that he brought beauty to the darkness. and that was all michael needed to find his place on the earth once again.

 

after all, the moon doesn’t shine without the light of the sun.


End file.
